29 - Conflict
by Bluebird0032
Summary: Lucas takes out a loan on the ranch without telling Mark; Mark worries about what his Pa might do if they lose Milly. Rated T for violence and intense/dangerous situations.


_**Conflict**_

With one swing, Mark brought the ax down, splitting the log in half. Setting another log in its place, Mark prepared to swing again when he heard a rider approaching. Putting the ax down and grabbing his rifle, Mark looked into the distance to see the silhouette of a lone rider. As the rider came closer, Mark recognized his Pa's figure.

"Pa?" Mark ran towards Lucas, the moonlight reflecting off his rifle. "Pa?" Mark called again, louder this time.

Lucas dismounted as his son reached him and put a hand on Mark's shoulder.

"Where's Ma? Why isn't she with you?"

"It's alright, Mark. Let's go inside and talk."

Mark slowly nodded and apprehensively led the way to his home. They sat down at the kitchen table, Lucas's expression worrying Mark.

"...There's no easy way to put this. The parasite is back and… they found a lump on your Ma's stomach. The doctor says it's a tumor."

Both men turned as they heard a gasp behind them. Mark held his hand out as Cassie stepped closer; taking his hand before Mark pulled her into his lap.

"...They're going to perform surgery in a few days in an attempt to remove the tumor. After she's recovered enough from the operation, they'll start again with medication to try to kill the parasite."

There was a long silence as Cassie and Mark stared at Lucas in disbelief.

"...Pa, why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Ma?"

"Your Ma and I talked about it… she didn't want us to just send a telegram. We wanted to be able to tell you in person… and Milly isn't well enough to travel right now. This… this is also going to be even longer than the last time… the doctor said it could be several months before she could come home. I needed to come back and make arrangements for everything, starting with Rachael and Lydia."

"Pa, you know they can stay with us."

"Son, you're going to be in over your head as it is, and I couldn't ask you to…"

"We're family, and family sticks together. Rachael needs to be with us, she's worried like the rest of us and separating her from the rest of the family isn't going to be good. Besides, I'm going to need somebody to help me on the range and Cassie's still going to need some help around here, even if it is just the five of us."

"We can at least ask Johnny and Lou to take Lydia in."

"Pa… Lydia… she needs to be here with the rest of us. She's scared and confused. Sending her to be with Uncle Johnny and Aunt Lou… I don't think it'd be a good idea. She doesn't even play with Madelyn and Madison after church. She might only be just shy of two, but this is affecting her."

Lucas nodded in response as he let out a heavy sigh.

"How's Ma taking it?"

"...She's scared. It's hard for her, being away from everyone… she misses all of you a lot. But your Ma hasn't given up hope, either."

"How long are you here for?" Cassie asked.

"I go back on tomorrow afternoon's train… I don't want to be away for long."

"...You look exhausted, we should probably let you get some sleep."

"I'll walk you down the hill, Pa."

As Mark and Lucas stepped outside, Lucas noticed the lantern and pile of wood.

"What were you doing chopping wood this time of night?"

"Trying to get my mind off things."

"How have you been handling everything?"

"...It's been stressful, but we're making it, somehow."

"I don't just mean the ranch, Mark."

"I know. Like I said, it's been stressful… I'm worried about Ma… the last ten days have felt like ten weeks, but… I'm managing. I was worried I wouldn't be able to handle it all, but I guess I'm doing something right because everything's still standing."

"You're doing fine, Son." Lucas briefly paused before continuing. "Is Rachael down the hill or back at your house?"

"Her and Lydia have been staying in our second bedroom. ...What are your plans for tomorrow morning?"

"I need to run some errands in town before the train leaves, but I have most of the morning free. You have something in mind?"

"You're of course welcome to join us for breakfast, but like I said, this has really been affecting Lydia. I think she's going to need some time with you."

Lucas nodded and again let out a heavy sigh. Mark turned towards his Pa and looked into the rancher's worried face.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"...Just like with any surgery, there's a risk. But the risk for this particular surgery… it's even bigger. There's even a chance they could get in there and not be able to take it out."

Mark stopped and stood there, looking at his Pa, trying to find something… anything to say.

"...She's strong, Pa. Ma's a fighter. She's not going to give up hope, and we can't, either."

"I know, Son… and I won't ever give up hope… but I need you to be prepared in case that chance…"

"I understand, Pa," Mark interrupted, not wanting to make Lucas say it. "...Are you… prepared?"

"...No, Son, I'm not."

As they reached the bottom of the hill, Mark took the reins from his Pa.

"I'll take care of the horse, you need some sleep."

"Thanks, Son."

As Lucas headed for the house, Mark started towards the barn before stopping and turning around.

"Pa?"

Lucas turned back towards his son.

"I'm glad you could at least make the trip… it's good to see you."

"I've missed you too, Son," Lucas replied with a faint smile. "I've missed you too…"

The next morning, Lucas woke to see that the sun was much higher than he would have liked. After dressing and washing up, Lucas headed up the hill. He knocked on Mark and Cassie's front door before entering the home to find the front room empty.

"...Anybody home?"

After receiving no reply, Lucas walked to the barn to find no one there, either. He then walked around the back of the house to see Rachael and Cassie working in the garden, Lydia and Daniel playing on a blanket nearby. Cassie and Rachael both greeted Lucas with pleasant smiles as they continued their work.

"Sorry I slept so late."

Hearing Lucas's voice, Lydia's head shot up.

"Papa!" Lydia got up and ran towards Lucas. She tripped before picking herself back up and continuing towards her Pa.

Lucas strode towards his daughter and scooped her up as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Papa, you 'ome! You 'ome!"

"How's my girl? Have you been good for Mark and Cassie?" Lucas planted a kiss on top of Lydia's head as he gave her a big hug.

"Me good! Where Mama?"

Lucas's eyes grew sad as his daughter asked the question.

"...Mama wishes she could be here, sweetheart. But she's… she's still sick."

"...Mama not 'ome?"

"...It'll be awhile before your Mama can come home."

Lydia quieted and rested her head on Lucas's shoulder. The rancher let out a heavy sigh as he stepped closer to the garden.

"Where's Mark?"

"He left for the range a few hours ago," Cassie replied. "He said he'd try to be back before you had to leave for town, and if not, he'd meet you there before your train left."

"A few hours ago? Does he normally leave that early?"

"Things have been a little crazy since you and Aunt Milly left."

"What needs to be done this morning?"

"Uncle Lucas…" Cassie began to protest, but he interrupted her.

"Cassie, what needs to be done?"

"...We milked the cows, but didn't do any of the other barn chores this morning… we figured it would be better to do that this afternoon than pull weeds in the heat."

"Well then, Lydia and I will get a start on that."

For the rest of the morning, Lydia "helped" Lucas with the barn chores and other things around the homestead. She never strayed far from her Pa's side, nearly crying when Lucas made her stay on the other side of the barn as he moved the horses to the corral.

After everything was done, Lucas sat Lydia on his lap as he took a seat on a hay bale. He was at a loss, knowing his daughter knew something was wrong, but not knowing if he could explain that something to a toddler.

Lydia rested her head against her Pa's chest and put her hand in his before looking up at Lucas. He smiled down at her, lost in his daughter's innocent face.

"Papa loves you," Lucas whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

"You stay 'ome?"

"No… Papa can't stay home. I have to go take care of your Mama."

"You get Mama?"

"... I'm going to get Mama, but it'll be awhile before your Mama can come home. Right now she's sick, and the doctor has to make her better."

"Me see Mama?"

"Not until she can come home."

"You see Mama?"

"Yes, I'm going to see her."

"Me go wi' you?"

"Lydia… sweetheart, you have to stay here, with Mark and Cassie and Rachael."

"But me go wi' you! Me see Mama! Me make her better!"

"I wish it was that easy, Lydia, but right now, you have to stay here. I can't take you with me… I would if I could, but you have to stay here."

"Papa, please, me go!" Lydia buried her head into Lucas's shoulder as she began balling.

Lucas wrapped his arms around his daughter and tenderly rocked her back and forth.

"Shhh… Lydia, it's alright. You'll have plenty of fun while you're here with everyone else. Mama and I will be home as soon as we can be, and then we'll spend plenty of time with each other."

Lydia cried until she finally fell asleep in Lucas's arms. The father carried her back up the hill, meeting Cassie on the front porch of her home.

"I was just coming down to get you for lunch. Do you want me to lie her down?"

"No, that's alright…"

Cassie nodded in understanding and Lucas followed her into the house. He visited with Cassie and Rachael over the meal, answering their questions about Milly before trying to keep the subject on other things. Shortly after noon, Lucas stated that he need to head to town. He looked down at Lydia, debating whether he should wake his daughter or not. Finally looking back up at Cassie, Lucas asked where he should lie her down.

"...The second bedroom is fine."

Lucas slowly stood and walked to the other room before setting Lydia down and pulling a blanket over her. He gently kissed her before walking to the doorway, then looking back. Lucas's heart melted as he looked at his daughter, peacefully asleep. His heart broke, knowing what her reaction would be when she woke up.

Closing the bedroom door behind him, Lucas looked up at Cassie.

"Thank you for keeping her."

"Uncle Lucas, you don't need to thank us. She'll be fine… I'm sure if we give it a few more days she'll adjust."

"We'll keep you up to date," Lucas promised as he pulled Cassie and Rachael into an embrace. "If you need anything, I know Johnny and Micah would help out in a heartbeat."

"Have a good trip," Rachael said with a smile.

"Give Aunt Milly our love," Cassie added.

"I will."

Lucas finished saying goodbye before saddling up and riding to town. The first few stops he made were to let the rest of the family know what was going on. His last stop, however, was at the bank to meet with John Hamilton. Lucas explained why he was there, leaving the banker a bit speechless.

"Lucas… are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, John. I don't have any other choice."

"...But this… this is your ranch. You could lose everything… isn't there any other way?"

"John, this is my wife. There isn't any other way, you know what my account looks like. I can't afford this operation or the treatment. Making a loan on the ranch is the only thing I can do."

"Lucas, I'm sorry."

"You don't have anything to apologize for, John."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Don't say anything to Mark."

"But isn't he going to be handling…"

"He'll deposit money into my account after the cattle drive, but after that he won't be looking at anything. You can take the monthly payments out of there. Please, John, I don't want him to worry."

"Of course, Lucas. Anything else?"

"Pray."

Lucas finished his business at the bank and headed to the livery to return the horse he had rented from Nils. He was just leaving when Mark rode up.

"Glad I caught you before your train left."

Mark dismounted and tied BlueBoy to a hitching post before he and Lucas started towards the train station.

"Rough morning?" Lucas asked, seeing a bruise on his son's forehead.

"Just a little bit of trouble, nothing too bad."

"Mark… I'm sorry to leave you with the ranch like this."

"Don't worry about it, Pa. Everything will work itself out fine."

"Have any questions on the cattle drive?"

"Do you have it worked out how much we'll owe each hand by the end of the drive?"

"It's in the back of my ledger, top drawer of my desk."

"...Do you have any idea how long it's going to be until you're going to be back? ...What exactly does "several months" mean?"

"... I'm not sure, Son. We'll try to send wires as often as we can to let you know what's going on. The medication they want to put your Ma on is strong; they want to make sure she's completely recovered from the surgery before they start full dosage. There's only been a few cases like this treated at Vendix… some patients recovered in six weeks… one patient took six months. ...We are just going to have to wait and see."

As they reached the platform, father and son both took in a deep breath before slowly releasing it. Lucas turned towards Mark and pulled his son into an embrace.

"I love you, Son."

"I love you too, Pa." Mark handed Lucas an envelope as he went on, "Will you give this to Ma for me?"

"Of course. Could you put this in my desk?"

Lucas handed Mark a large, unsealed envelope as Mark nodded. The train whistle blew, telling Lucas to board.

"Don't worry about a thing around here, we've got it taken care of."

"See you later, Son."

Mark watched his Pa board the train before it pulled out of the station and disappeared from sight. He let out a heavy sigh before turning around and heading towards BlueBoy. Mark headed home, his parents weighing heavily on his mind.

Once Mark got back to the ranch, he headed to the barn to pick up a few supplies. Hearing a scream from inside the house, Mark ran from the barn to see Lydia running out the door, Cassie close behind her. Cassie picked a fighting Lydia up, trying to calm her down.

"Papa! Me wan' Papa!"

"Cassie?" Mark asked as he reached his wife.

"She just woke up… when she saw that your Pa wasn't here…"

"Papa! Mama!" Lydia sobbed again.

When Mark took Lydia from his wife, she stopped fighting and buried her head into Mark's shoulder as she continued to cry.

"Me go wi' Papa! Me go!"

"Shh… Lydia, Pa and Ma will be home soon… we just have to wait…"

"Me go wi' Papa!"

Cassie and Mark looked at each other, both at a loss for what to do.

**1MC1**

Milly opened her eyes to see Lucas closing the door as he entered the room.

"How was the trip?"

"It was fine." Lucas bent down and gave his wife a kiss before sitting down beside her.

"How are things at the ranch?"

"You don't need to worry about a thing, Mark and Cassie are handling it just fine."

"How did they take the news?"

"It was a shock, but they know you're going to be alright." Lucas took his wife's hand and gently squeezed it.

"You don't look like you're too sure of that," Milly commented, seeing past her husband's smile. "Lucas, I'm going to be fine."

Lucas sat there for a long moment, not sure how to respond. Finally, he changed the subject as he handed Milly an envelope.

"Mark asked me to give this to you."

Milly took the envelope and opened it. Her gentle smile turned to a chuckle as she read the letter, piquing Lucas's interest.

"What is it?"

"Nothing," Milly laughed.

"Well it's something."

"Just Mark being his mischievous self."

Lucas eyed his wife curiously before shaking his head.

"How have you been?"

"About the same."

"Is there anything I can do?"

Milly gently put a hand to Lucas's cheek, looking deep into his eyes.

"You could get some rest; it looks like you had a long trip."

"I just got back and you're already kicking me out?" Lucas asked, feigning hurt.

"I didn't say you had to go anywhere."

Milly moved over as Lucas sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around Milly's shoulders. She rested her head against his chest, listening to his strong heartbeat.

The next few days dragged by for Lucas and Milly as they waited for the day of the surgery to arrive. When that morning finally came, Lucas had a difficult time saying goodbye to his wife. Milly held a smile on her face as she assured Lucas everything would be alright, but deep down, Milly was worried. She was afraid of not waking up; of leaving her husband, her children, and the rest of her family.

Lucas nervously paced the waiting room until he couldn't take it anymore. He left the hospital and started down the boardwalk, not knowing where he was headed.

After a while of wandering, the rancher found himself on the outskirts of town, looking out into the wilderness. Lucas's memories brought him back to Enid, where he had explained to his son that he didn't have a mother any more. He remembered the years they had spent trying to cope, trying to move on.

Things were different now… much different. But Lucas knew he wasn't any more prepared to be a single parent now than he had been the first time. He didn't want to think about losing Milly, about raising their daughter on his own… but he couldn't keep his mind from going there. And if he did lose his wife… he couldn't just run away this time. Setting out with a son who was six years old was one thing, but now… now he had to provide a home for both Lydia and Rachael… and he couldn't leave Mark.

Lucas's train of thought was interrupted when a voice called out behind him.

"Hey you, with the rifle."

Lucas turned around to see two men standing there, hands hovering over their holsters.

"Can I help you?" Lucas asked as he cocked his rifle.

The men relaxed and moved their hands away from their guns as the taller of the two spoke up.

"Sorry, thought you was someone else. You're the one they call the Rifleman, ain't ya?"

"...Just who were you looking for?"

"Somebody I gotta score to settle with."

"You're going to get yourself killed in that kind of business."

"I'll take my chances. C'mon, Pete, let's go."

Lucas watched as the two men walked away. Shaking his head and shrugging it off, Lucas returned to the waiting room at the hospital.

An hour later, the doctor came out and took a seat beside Lucas.

"How is she?"

"...The surgery took a lot out of her. There was a lot of bleeding and her breathing is shallow, but I think she'll pull through."

"What about the tumor?"

"To the best of my knowledge, we were able to remove it entirely."

"Is she awake?"

"I'm afraid it could be several hours or even morning before she wakes. When she does, we'll be able to assess how long she will need to recover before we begin her treatment."

"...Could any of this come back again?"

"Mr. McCain… there's always a possibility."

"What's the probability?"

"We know very little about these types of things; I'm afraid I cannot give you a positive answer. It's best not to worry about it, but regular visits to your physician would be advisable, just in case."

"But our doctor can't do any of the tests done here. That's why we're here in the first place."

"I'll prepare a letter for your doctor giving him specific instructions on how to handle your wife's case; what to look for, warning signs. Again, however, you shouldn't worry too much about it. Just keep an eye out." The doctor briefly paused before going on, "Mr. McCain, why don't you leave word at the nurses' desk and head over to the hotel? I'm sure you could use a good night's sleep. We'll notify you should your wife wake."

Lucas reluctantly agreed before telling the nurses what room he was staying in at the hotel. He went to the telegraph office to tell the family that Milly had made it through surgery, then went to his hotel room.

Lucas lied in bed for a long time, battling with his thoughts. Exhaustion finally took over, sending Lucas into a deep sleep.

Early the next morning, Lucas returned to the hospital to find Milly still asleep. He sat down beside her and started reading his Bible. A short while later, a nurse came in to check on Milly, but stopped when she recognized Lucas.

"...You… you were here a few years ago, weren't you?"

Lucas sat back in his chair and nodded, trying to place the nurse.

"I'm sorry… I don't recall us meeting…"

"If I remember right, you don't consider yourself religious."

Lucas slowly nodded again as he remembered his encounter with the same nurse when they were in Vendix the first time.

"I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you at first."

"You had to have seen so many nurses while you were here, I wouldn't expect you to. But thank you for listening that night, Mr. McCain. As callous as I may have acted… your words meant a lot to me."

"...I'm glad they helped."

The nurse recorded Milly's respiration and pulse before checking on a few other things and turning to Lucas again.

"Do you need anything?"

"No, thank you."

"Have a good day."

Lucas watched the nurse leave before turning his attention back to his wife.

Mid-morning, Lucas saw Milly starting to come around. When she opened her eyes, Milly faintly smiled at the concerned face that greeted her.

"I told you not to worry," Milly quietly chided.

"What else was I supposed to do?" Lucas bent down and gave his wife a kiss. "How do you feel?"

"A bit groggy… and sore…"

"I'm sure that's to be expected. I'm going to get the doctor."

"Lucas," Milly suddenly called as she grabbed his hand. "I'm alright. And we are going to be headed home in no time."

"I know."

Lucas gave Milly one more kiss before getting the doctor. Upon examining Milly, the doctor was happy with what he found and told the couple they should be able to start small doses of the treatment in about a week.

After talking with Milly for a while, Lucas left to wire back home. After reading what Lucas had written, the telegraph clerk looked up at the tall rancher and smiled.

"Glad to hear she's awake, Mr. McCain. This one's on the house."

"I couldn't-"

"I'm not taking your money."

"Then I'm leaving this here for the next person."

Lucas put a quarter down on the counter, being sure to thank the clerk.

"Have a good day, Mr. McCain."

As Lucas left the building, the clerk began to send the wire. After he was done, he looked up to see two men standing in front of him.

"What can I do for you gentlemen?"

"That McCain fella, he's been sending a lot of wires somewheres?"

"I'm not at liberty to discuss that."

"What if I were to tell you I'm working for the U.S. Marshals Service?"

"...I'd need a badge and a warrant," the clerk suspiciously replied.

"How's this for a warrant?"

The taller of the two men revealed a revolver as the other man shut and locked the front door.

"I… I can't…"

"You don't need to do anything, 'cept sit there, nice and quiet like. Pete, look through those old telegrams."

The clerk sat there, nervously looking between the two men.

"Looks like he's sending them to a Mark McCain of North Fork." Pete turned to the man with a gun. "Bryce, it's the kid alright."

Bryce holstered his gun and turned back to the clerk.

"Nice doing business with you."

The men left the office, leaving the clerk a bit shaken. After getting his bearings, the clerk sent another wire.

**2MC2**

"Be careful," Cassie whispered as she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck.

"I'll be back home in no time. Uncle Johnny will be out every afternoon if you need anything."

Mark bent down and kissed his wife, only to hear Tom holler at him.

"We're burnin' daylight!"

Mark and Cassie chuckled as they separated, Mark giving Cassie one last quick kiss before mounting up on BlueBoy.

"I'll wire when I'm headed home." Mark turned towards his cousin as he went on. "And Rachael, no climbing trees while I'm gone."

"Who, me?" She innocently asked. "Have a good trip."

The men headed out, two weeks of heat and trail dust waiting for them.

The fifth night away from home, Mark took a walk after everyone had settled in for the evening. He eventually found himself sitting on a boulder, looking out into the wilderness.

"Everything alright, Mark?"

Mark turned to see Tom walking up behind him.

"Just doing some reflecting."

"A man can get lost in his thoughts way out here."

Mark shrugged as Tom sat down beside him.

"You want to talk about it?"

"...You have any family, Tom?"

"I got a baby sister that's still alive… guess she's not so much of a baby anymore. It's been over… fifteen years since I've seen her." Tom briefly paused. "...You're worried about your Ma, ain't ya?"

"Doesn't every son?"

"I can remember nights like this… doing the same thing you're doing… wallowing in my worries."

"...Were you able to say goodbye?"

Tom thought back; he remembered standing outside his home as it burned to the ground, his mother and two brothers trapped inside. The neighbor holding him back, keeping him from running back in.

"...The whole family was able to be there. We shared stories, sang some of my Ma's favorite songs… we were each able to say goodbye before she peacefully passed away. But I'm sure Milly's going to be fine, Mark. You'll have plenty of years left together."

"Just… if something goes wrong… if we lose her… I… I don't know what we're going to do. I don't know what Pa's gonna do, and that scares me. What if he picks up and moves again? I can't go with him… I couldn't take Cassie away from her family and… I couldn't leave North Fork. It's my home."

"First of all, Milly's going to be alright."

"You can't promise me that."

"...Secondly, I don't think your Pa would ever leave North Fork. He has Lydia to take care of."

"He did it once with a child… I wouldn't doubt him doing it again. And that… that's another thing that worries me. That's no life for Lydia. I'm not angry with my Pa or mad about the decisions he made, but… traveling around like that wasn't easy. We spent four years moving around and… Pa was grieving the whole way through. He wasn't really able to deal with his own grief properly, let alone help a child through theirs. I couldn't talk to him about it for years… I spent those years lost, scared, and confused… and I don't want that to happen to Lydia."

"Mark, you're assuming the worst is going to happen."

Mark shrugged and nodded as he spoke, "I guess when the worst has happened, you kinda expect it to happen again."

"You're not just worried about your sister, though. You're afraid of going through that again, yourself."

"I… I suppose I am. I don't want to lose my Ma again… and I'm afraid if I lose her, I'm going to lose my Pa, too. And I'm worried that this time he won't ever come back to me. Since Ma started getting worse again… I've seen this look in my Pa's eye. A look that hasn't been there for a long time. And he just seems to be going farther and farther away. I understand that I'm not a child this time… I even told Pa that. I've been helping out and taking on as much responsibility as I can. I'm a grown man with a family to provide for…"

"But you can still have feelings, Mark. It's alright. I'm sure Lucas has appreciated how strong you've been through this whole thing. He's seen it, I've seen it, we've all seen it. But even the strongest men have fears. There's no shame in being afraid; you just can't get so caught up in those fears that you can't see straight. I don't think you're going to lose Milly. But even if that does happen; yes, it will be hard on your family. Yes, it will shake your Pa to his core. But he's not going to leave you, Mark. It may take your Pa a while to adjust, but your Pa needs you as much as you need him. He's not going to just walk away from everything."

"He's done it before…"

"Moving away from Enid is one thing, but-"

"That's not what I'm talking about. There was a time… a few years ago… someone from Pa's past almost killed me. Pa got so caught up in what could've happened… what could happen in the future… he up and left. Granted, he promised Ma he'd come back, but… I don't know if he would of had I not gone after him."

"Mark, I'm sure your Pa came to see that as a mistake and wouldn't ever do something like that again. Your Pa loves you and your family more than I knew possible. I know you're scared because you've seen both the strong and vulnerable parts of your Pa. But in the end, you two have always made it through whatever life throws at you, together. You can't lose faith in your Pa because of one mistake that he's made. You need to trust him, and you need to talk to him. I know it may be a while again before you see each other, but you need to sit down with your Pa and tell him what you're worried about. Let him know you're there for him, but also let him know that you still need him and that you're struggling, too. You can't keep this all inside of yourself."

"Pa's got enough on his mind…"

"You're trying to carry the world on your shoulders, Mark. It can't be done."

"...Well thanks for letting me dump some of that load on you."

"I'm here anytime you need someone to listen, but I'm still not your Pa. You need to talk this out with him when the right time comes."

"...We'll see. It's getting pretty late, I better turn in."

**3MC3**

The drive went smoothly, much to Mark's relief. Cattle prices had dropped again, but he had somewhat been expecting that. The morning after the cattle sold, the men were breaking camp as Mark paid each of the hands. When he was done, the young rancher got everyone's attention.

"I know you all are understanding of us having to let you go, but I am sorry things had to turn out like this. We had been hoping to see the ranch start growing… but right now, I guess that's not supposed to happen. Pa and I appreciate each of you and the hard work you've put in, and I just wanted to say thank you one more time for everything you all have done. I look forward to hopefully working again with you in the future if you're needing a job when when take the cattle to market next year."

"We're always grateful for a good, steady job," Thomas replied. "You and Lucas have been some of the best employers I've ever hand. If you need anything, be sure to let us know."

"Mark, are you sure you don't want to stick around in the city for a few days?" James asked.

"I gotta get home, you all have a good time."

The men said their goodbyes and everyone headed towards town… except Tom.

"Aren't you hankering to gamble away all the money you just earned?" Mark teased.

"Just as soon as I know you're gonna be alright riding all the way home by yourself. Like I said, a man can get lost in his thoughts out here."

"Thanks, Tom, but I'll be alright. ...I do appreciate what you did the other night. Having someone to talk to helped, a lot."

"I didn't do nothing your Pa hasn't done for me. I'll see you back home."

"Bye, Tom."

Mark mounted up and started the long trip back home. Two days in, Mark came across a herd of wild horses and took a detour. He watched the herd for a while before finally spotting a beautiful black stallion. Part of Mark wanted to go after it, but the other part of him knew it was too dangerous to go after alone.

"Next year," Mark told himself. "Next year we'll bring a whole lot of them home."

After several more days in the saddle, Mark was happy to see the homestead finally come into view. Yet as he rode into the yard, Mark realized things were much quieter than usual… they were too quiet. Mark checked around the yard, the barn, and the garden before stepping inside his home to find the front room empty.

"Cassie? Rachael?"

He checked the bedrooms to find them empty as well. Stepping out onto the porch, Mark worriedly looked around.

"Cassie? Rachael!"

Running down the hill, Mark continued to call for his wife and cousin. Mark ran inside his parents' home to see the kitchen cabinets open and empty. Someone had rummaged through all of the cabinets and drawers and left the cellar door open.

"Cassie!" Mark yelled as he ran through the house. "Rachael!"

Finding no sign of anyone, Mark ran back up the hill and jumped on BlueBoy before racing for town. Mark pulled up to the marshal's office and ran inside, startling Ned and Johnny.

"Mark what's the matter?" Johnny asked as he stood, seeing the worry on his nephew's face.

"Cassie, Rachael, Daniel, Lydia, they're all missing! I got back home only to find Ma and Pa's kitchen ransacked; we need to organize a search party and-"

"Mark, calm down," Ned said as he approached his brother-in-law.

"Calm down? Calm down?! Don't you understand?! Your sister is missing!"

"Mark, it's alright, we-"

"Mark, is everything alright?"

Mark turned around to see his wife standing in front of him. He took two long strides forward before wrapping his arms around her.

"Thank God you're alright."

"Mark, what are you talking about?" Cassie asked as she took a small step back. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? I get home and everyone's missing; Ma and Pa's kitchen torn apart! You weren't home when it happened, were you?"

"Their kitchen was torn apart? What do you mean?"

"So you weren't home when it happened?"

"No… I had no idea… someone broke into your parents' house?"

"...Someone just looking for food, I guess. ...But what are you doing here?" Mark asked, starting to calm down.

"I was down at the hotel and saw you ride in, I thought something had happened."

"I don't mean here, in the office. Why are you in town?"

"I take it you didn't see my note?"

"What note?"

"Mark," Johnny interjected. "Why don't we all sit down and talk about this..."

"Did something happen while I was gone?"

"Just sit."

Everyone took a seat before Johnny started to explain.

"First of all, you should know your Ma made it through surgery and they've started treatment. They still think it could take a few months, but the doctor is hopeful. The day we got word about the surgery was the day you left on the cattle drive. Amos didn't think you'd mind him sharing the telegram."

"Of course not."

"But there was another telegram that Amos brought to our attention. We've been in communication with the telegraph clerk in Vendix. Two men are looking for you. We don't know why they want you, but they used a gun to get information about you. The clerk said one of the men referred to you as "the kid" and the other man as "Bryce." Ring any bells?"

"Nothing comes to mind…"

"Anyway, Ned and I rode out to the ranch to bring the rest of your family to town, just to be safe."

"I left a note for you," Cassie added, "But I guess it wasn't obvious enough. Rachael and Lydia have been staying with Aunt Lou and Uncle Johnny, and Daniel and I have been staying with Ned and Helen."

"Any sign of whoever's looking for me?"

"...A few days ago two strangers rode into town and started asking questions about you," Ned began. "We warned most people not to say anything, but we can't be sure what they do or don't know."

"What do they look like?"

"There's a red head that's a little taller than you and a shorter blond, he's a little stocky. They both pack six guns. They haven't caused any trouble, but…"

"I haven't been here, either. ...Any idea where they're at now?"

"Probably over at the saloon," Johnny answered. "That's where they've spent most of their time since they arrived in town."

"I suppose I better find out what they want."

Cassie grabbed Mark's arm as he started to turn towards the door.

"You can't be serious! Mark, we don't know what these men are capable of!"

"I have a feeling they're not going to leave until they find me, we might as well get it over with."

Cassie desperately looked towards Ned and Johnny.

"You can't let him just walk in there!"

"Don't worry, Sis, we'll be right there beside him."

Mark took his wife's hand as he tried to reassure her.

"Cassie, I'm sure everything is going to be fine. Besides, with three of us and two of them, they won't try anything. But we do need to find out what they want."

"Be careful…" Cassie wrapped her arms around Mark before giving him a kiss.

"It'll be fine. Wait at the hotel for me?"

Cassie slowly nodded before leaving the office. Mark turned towards the two lawmen before letting out a heavy sigh.

"So you don't have any idea what they want?"

Ned and Johnny nervously looked at each other.

"...We didn't want to worry Cassie," Johnny began. "But the taller one… he's been going on about how good he is with his six gun. And… well, Willie says he thinks the man might be Bryce Perry, a gunslinger with a reputation up north. We kinda think he might be here to get into a shootout with you."

"Ya think?" Mark asked with raised eyebrows. "Let's get this over with."

The three men left the office and walked to the saloon. As they stepped inside, Ned pointed out the two men at the end of the bar. As Mark caught sight of one man's face, he let out a loud groan.

"Not you two again…"

"You recognize 'em?" Johnny asked.

"That summer I took those horses to Silas with John… they tried to force me into a gunfight. Hold this."

Mark handed his rifle to his uncle and made his way to the bar.

"I heard you two were looking for me?" Mark sat down at the bar, keeping a wary eye on the men's hands.

"Well if it ain't the Rifle Kid himself! 'Bout time you showed up; Pete and me were starting to wonder if you were hiding."

"Look, I told you the first time around, I don't test myself against anybody. And I thought it was pretty clear last time that I'm faster than both of you."

"And I'm making it clear to you, McCain, that I want a rematch. Right here, right now."

"Well you're just wasting your time."

"I told you he'd fold, Bryce. The kid ain't nothing more than a coward."

"A coward would have killed you both back in Silas. Now I suggest you get out of town before you do something you regret."

Mark stood and started walking away, only to feel something wet hit his back. He turned around to see Bryce holding an empty shot glass.

"You can try to rile me up all you want, but it's not gonna work. I don't have anything to prove to you, or anybody else, for that matter. And I'm not going to be the reason Reverend Graft has to perform another funeral service."

Mark walked out of the saloon, Ned and Johnny close behind.

With Ned and Johnny keeping tabs on Bryce and Pete, Mark brought everyone back home that evening. After everyone else was settled in bed, Cassie and Mark went down the hill to clean Lucas and Milly's kitchen. They hadn't been working long when Mark noticed his wife reading a piece of paper.

"What's that?"

Cassie slowly handed the note to her husband, confusion on her face.

"Thanks for the grub, kid." Mark shook his head and sighed. "This is ridiculous…"

"Do you know who left it?"

"It's the men from town… they want me to know they know where we live."

"...Do you think they'd…?"

"Ned and Johnny are keeping an eye on them, those two aren't leaving town tonight."

"...But Johnny and Ned can't keep track of them all the time… what if they leave town unnoticed and come out here and… what if they try to kill you?"

"I'm not going to let that happen. I'm not going to agree to a gunfight and I'm sure they're going to get tired of waiting, eventually."

"...But what if they don't wait for you to agree?"

"The whole point of this is so Bryce can brag on outshooting me. He'll want a nice, big audience. He won't try anything out here, I can guarantee it."

Cassie and Mark finished the kitchen before turning in for the night. While Cassie eventually fell asleep, Mark lied in bed, wide awake. He knew Bryce wouldn't want a private shoot out, but he worried about what the man might do to get Mark to agree to a public one. He didn't know if bringing everyone back to the ranch was such a good idea, after all. He was afraid that he might get forced into a situation where he had no choice but to take a life. And he prayed that wouldn't happen.

**4MC4**

Sunday morning, the McCains went to church as usual. As they were leaving, however, Mark saw Bryce and Pete making their way towards him.

"Cassie, will you take everyone over to Lou's?"

Cassie did as her husband asked as Mark put his rifle aside and waited for the men to approach him.

"I will say, kid, you've done good for yourself. That's a pretty little woman you've got there."

"What do you want, Bryce?"

"I thought I made myself pretty clear last time we spoke. I want a fair, legal shootout between you and me."

"And I thought I already told you no."

"Just givin' you a chance to change your mind. ...Though I'd be careful if I was you; sometimes our minds get… changed for us, if you catch my meaning."

"Bryce, you listen, and you listen good. It doesn't matter what you do or say, I'm not going to satisfy you with a gunfight. My rifle is a tool, and that's all I ever want to use it as. A gun is not a toy; a concept you apparently were never able to comprehend."

"We'll see."

Mark shook his head as he watched the two men walk away. Grabbing his rifle, Mark realized there had been a few men watching the encounter who were still staring at him.

"What?"

"...Just never thought I'd see the son of the great, "Rifleman" back down from a challenge. I hear tell he called you a coward, and you didn't so much as flinch."

"Willie, if you got something to say, just say it."

"I'm not saying one thing or another… 'cept that… well, we all are kinda wondering if maybe you aren't any good with that thing. We sure haven't ever seen you use it."

"What are you wanting me to do? Kill a man to prove myself to you?" Mark asked incredulously.

"He did call you out…" another man commented. "Maybe you don't want to do it because you're afraid of getting yourself killed."

Mark stood there for a moment, clenching his jaw, tightening his grip on his rifle. Finally, Mark just shook his head in disgust and walked away. He hadn't gone far when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Your Pa would've been proud of the way you handled yourself back there."

"I only did what I've seen him do a dozen times. ...Micah, I don't understand how they could stand there and _want_ to watch somebody die. It's sickening."

"Some boys just never grow up to be men."

"You have any suggestions on how to get rid of two "boys" in particular?"

"They haven't broken any laws, so there's nothing we can really do."

"You remember that one Englishman who showed up and waited a whole month to try and get Pa to agree to a gunfight?"

"I sure do. I hope these two aren't quite so persistent." Micah paused for a brief moment before turning towards Mark. "What does this man have against you, anyway? It's your Pa they're usually here for."

"I met those two saddle bums when I went to that horse auction in Silas a few years back. They had heard stories about the Hawz gang and a few other endeavors and tried to force me into a gunfight then."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Well something had to have happened."

"They tried going for their guns and I had my rifle on them before they could clear their holsters."

"Why didn't you tell Willie and them? You know they're laughing at you."

"They would've just said that if it really happened that way, then I shouldn't be scared to take Bryce on. I'm not scared, but you know where I stand when it comes to my rifle."

"And I respect you for it."

"But?"

"No buts, Mark. I just hope this thing ends the way we want it to, without bloodshed."

A few days later, Mark was coming home from the range when he saw John Hamilton driving up in a buggy. They both pulled up to the house and Mark greeted the banker.

"Mr. Hamilton, it's good to see you. What brings you all the way out here?"

"Business, I'm afraid."

John got out of the buggy and Mark dismounted before the men shook hands.

"What kind of business?"

"Your father said you would be depositing some money into his account right after the cattle drive. I know you haven't been home long, but I was wondering if you would be making that deposit any time soon?"

"I'll be making it next week when we go into town for supplies. ...But with all due respect, Mr. Hamilton, what concern of that is yours?"

"...Your father made some… arrangements before he left that I'm to see to."

"What kind of arrangements?"

"...I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to say."

Mark looked at the banker in confusion.

"Mr. Hamilton, is there something I should know about?"

"I'm sure if your father thought you needed to know, he would have told you."

"So there's something he doesn't want me to know."

"...I never said that."

"But you're obviously not supposed to tell me something, meaning he told you not to tell me, meaning he's worried about me knowing something."

"...I'm afraid I wouldn't know. I'm sorry to have disturbed you. Have a good day."

Mark shook his head as he watched the banker drive away. Whatever his Pa was trying to hide must have been something big; otherwise, Mr. Hamilton wouldn't have come all the way out to the ranch for a few hundred dollars.

Mark was distracted the entire evening, trying to figure out what was behind Mr. Hamilton's visit that afternoon. He was lying in bed that night, still thinking about it when he heard a crash in the front room and the sound of someone riding away outside. Jumping out of bed and grabbing his rifle, Mark opened the bedroom door to find broken glass all over the floor. Carefully making his way past the glass, Mark hurried outside, only to find no sign of the perpetrator. He returned to his home, Cassie lighting a lamp and Rachael standing in her bedroom doorway.

"Mark, who was that?"

Mark bent down and picked up the rock that had been thrown through their window.

"My guess is Bryce or Pete."

"But what good would throwing a rock through our window do?" Cassie asked.

"Nothing, he's just trying to intimidate me." Mark put the rock down and looked up at his wife and cousin. "Tomorrow morning I'm taking you to stay in town."

"But..."

"Cassie, please don't argue with me about this. I don't know what these men have in mind, and I'm not going to take any risks. I have work to do and I'm not going to leave you here all day by yourselves."

Cassie slowly nodded before grabbing the broom and helping Mark clean up the glass.

The next morning, Mark drove everyone into town and explained the situation to Ned, who offered to have everyone stay at his home. After getting everyone settled, Mark walked Ned back over to the office.

"Thanks for letting them stay with you, I appreciate it. I'd ask Uncle Johnny and Aunt Lou, but-"

"Lou's too close to her time. Besides, I'm sure Ma and Helen will enjoy the company. They're welcome to stay as long as they need to."

"Well hopefully these two will give up sooner rather than later."

"You want to join us for dinner?"

"Sounds good. What time?"

"Helen usually has supper ready by six or so."

"I'll be there."

Mark said goodbye before heading over to the bank to deposit money from the cattle drive into his Pa's account. Once he arrived home, Mark went to his parents' house to write the deposit in his Pa's ledger. As he was putting it back in the desk drawer, Mark saw the envelope his Pa had given him before leaving for Vendix. He debated what to do for a few moments before putting the ledger aside and pulling the envelope from the drawer. While his conscience gnawed at him, Mark pulled the contents of the envelope out and found himself staring at the paperwork for the loan Lucas had made on the ranch.

"I should've known…"

Mark sat for a few minutes, thinking; his trust in his Pa wavering.

Eventually, Mark put everything away and headed out for the range.

That evening as everyone sat around the Osborne's table, Mark tried to forget about what he had found, but found it difficult to think about anything else. Ned finally broke through Mark's muddled thoughts when he stood and took on a different tone.

"Seeing as how this will probably be the last time we're all together before Anna leaves for school, Helen and I have some news to share with the rest of you…"

"I knew it!" Cassie exclaimed with a broad smile.

"Knew what?" Rachael asked.

"I'm pregnant," Helen happily replied.

"Ned, Helen, that's wonderful," Catherine stated as she stood to give Helen a hug.

"Congratulations," Mark offered as he shook Ned's hand.

"When are you due?" Anna inquired.

"Early April."

"You must have just found out then?"

As the women continued to talk about Helen's pregnancy, Ned noticed the distant look returning to his brother-in-law's eye.

"Hey Mark, would you mind giving me some help with something out in the barn?"

"Sure."

The men excused themselves and headed outside, but Ned stopped on the porch.

"Something the matter?" Mark asked.

"I was just getting ready to ask you the same thing."

"What do you mean?"

"You've been distracted all evening. Something bothering you?"

Mark let out a heavy sigh as he crossed his arms and leaned against one of the porch posts.

"Lots of things, I suppose."

"Bryce and Pete?"

"Yeah, that's part of it."

"And the other part?"

"...Something I don't know I'll ever get the answers to."

"You know you can talk to me if you need someone to listen."

"I appreciate it, but this is something I have to deal with on my own."

"Have you talked to Cassie about it? She is your wife, after all."

"No… this is between my Pa and me." Mark shook his head as he continued, "Besides, we have much more pressing matters at hand."

"Speaking of which, are you sure it's a good idea for you to be out at the ranch by yourself?"

"Like I told Cassie, Bryce is gonna want a big crowd. He's not going to try to kill me out at the ranch. I just didn't feel comfortable leaving Cassie, Rachael, and the children on the homestead by themselves and… I'm not sure what Bryce might do next."

"We'll still be sure to keep an eye on them."

"Thanks. Now did you actually need help with something?"

"I do. The gate on one of the stalls is stuck and I need a second pair of hands."

"Lead the way."

**5MC5**

A week had passed without any trouble from Bryce or Pete. One evening, Mark was returning home after a long day on the range to see someone on his porch.

"Can I help you?" Mark asked as he dismounted and approached the man, rifle in hand.

"Are you Mark McCain?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Scott Wilson, Albuquerque Journal." The man shook Mark's hand with a charismatic smile. "And I'm assuming by the looks of that Winchester, you're the man I'm looking for."

"What can I do for you, Mr. Wilson?"

"I wondered if you might answer a few questions regarding the upcoming gunfight."

"What gunfight?"

"I have it under good authority that you and Mr. Bryce Perry are having a good old fashioned shootout come Saturday."

"There is nothing "good" about a gunfight, Mr. Wilson, and I will not be participating in any gunfights any time soon."

"For a man of your reputation, do you really think you can avoid it? It's going to come sooner or later."

"Just what is "my reputation"?"

"When the son of the Rifleman gets the drop on the Ketchum brothers and then outshoots Joe Hawz's best gun, word spreads fast."

"It was one lousy shooting contest, and it was pure luck that I came across the Ketchums."

"And there are rumors you even out drew Mr. Perry himself, once."

"There wasn't anyone else in that barn, how did-" Mark stopped as he realized he had told John Osborne and the town sheriff about the incident.

"So it's true then?"

"Doesn't matter. Mr. Wilson, I'm afraid you're just wasting your time."

"We'll see about that. I've yet to see a man who Bryce Perry couldn't talk into a gunfight."

"I suggest you go find a real story, instead of waiting around here for nothing to happen."

Mark started to walk past the man, but the reporter blocked his path.

"Mr. McCain, I interviewed Mr. Perry this morning. He called you a yellow-bellied coward with no more back bone than a snake. What do you say in response to that?"

"I'd say if he wants to try and use name calling to intimidate someone, he better go back to grade school. Have a good day, Mr. Wilson."

"Is it true that-"

"Good day, sir."

**6MC6**

Later that week, Mark rode into town to see Anna off at the train station with the rest of the family. Everyone was happy for the young woman and excitedly waved goodbye as the train pulled away. As they all walked away from the station, a large, boisterous crowd came pouring out of the saloon.

Mark and Ned made their way towards Sweeney, who stood on the boardwalk, shaking his head.

"What's going on?" Ned asked.

"Gunfight, Bryce and Paul Baker."

"They're not doing it on my watch."

"Nothing you can do. Johnny already tried talking them out of it, told them there were no gunfights allowed on the streets. They said they'd take it out of town, so Johnny's going with them to make sure it's fair."

"What's it over?"

"Paul said that since Mark was too scared to face the man, he'd do it." Sweeney caught himself and turned towards Mark. "Not that I agree with what he said. But Paul has it in his head that he's fast enough to beat Bryce."

"He's gonna get himself killed…" Mark mumbled.

Sweeney, Ned, and Mark ran to catch up with the rest of the crowd.

"Paul, hold on," Mark called as he ran up to the man. "He's too fast for you. You're going to get yourself killed."

"I'm not scared of him, unlike some people."

"Paul, listen to me." Mark grabbed the man's arm. "You're good with a gun, but not this good. You've had too much to drink and he's gonna put a bullet through you if you go through with this."

"All you McCains ever do is try to tell other people what they can and can't do! When deep down, you're nothin' but a bunch of cowards. I don't see you getting ready to fight this saddle tramp!"

"You want the marshal to have to take you over to the undertakers?"

"I can take him, I ain't no coward."

"And what are you going to do if you do kill him, huh? Wait for the next best gun to come and kill you? It'll never end, Paul, not until you're dead. I've seen this happen too many times, I can't let you-"

Paul interrupted Mark with a right hook to the eye. Surprised by the blow, Mark stumbled backwards, Ned catching him before he fell to the ground.

"Stay out of this, McCain! And that goes for you too, deputy."

Mark and Ned stood back, shaking their heads.

"Mark?"

Mark turned around to see Cassie behind him. He put his hand to the small of her back and started walking her away from the crowd.

"Cassie, I want you to go over and wait at the hotel for me."

"But…"

"I want you to wait at the hotel with Rachael and the children. I'll join you in just a few minutes."

Without giving her time to reply, Mark gave Cassie a quick kiss on the cheek and made his way back to Ned, where he found things already underway.

Johnny finished explaining the rules and conditions before making sure everyone else was a safe distance away.

A few short minutes later, it was all over.

It ended how Mark had said it would, Ned and Johnny taking Paul Baker to the undertaker's.

As the crowd stood there, mumbling among themselves, Bryce made his way up to Mark with a big grin on his face.

"You knew he wasn't any match for you."

"Hey, he asked for it. But if I were you, McCain, I'd agree to a gunfight before... anyone else got hurt."

"I can't keep other people from making stupid decisions."

"It's not the fools in this town I was talking about."

"Just what do you mean?"

"McCain, you've been a puzzle to me from the very beginning. When I first heard about you, I thought you'd be some two-bit kid I could whip into shape in no time. But then we met and I realized you were a lot more than that. You outdrew me, and to be honest, you got underneath my skin. So I finally came back to see the score settled; only again, you wouldn't budge. Even when your own friends and neighbors started laughing at you, you refused to give in. But every man has a weakness; I just had to find yours. Once I stopped thinking about the rifle and started thinking about the man I was dealing with, it wasn't that hard to figure."

"And just what is my weakness?"

"Your wife."

Mark's heart started pounding as he looked in the direction Bryce gestured to see Pete standing behind Cassie, hand over his gun. She was oblivious to the man's presence, a look of concern growing on her face as she finally caught sight of Mark talking to Bryce.

"What do you want?"

"The same thing I've wanted all along."

"What makes you think you can beat me? I've already gotten the drop on you once before."

"I wasn't ready then."

"You went for your gun first!" Mark declared, desperate to get the man to see reason.

"I've been practicing. Five years for this day."

"Do you even hear yourself? I was eighteen! You've gotten yourself worked up over the exaggerated reputation of an eighteen-year-old kid!"

"But the fact remains that you got the drop on me, and I aim to see that incident forgotten about, forever."

"Bryce…"

"We need someone to officiate!" Bryce declared, turning towards the dispersing crowd. "McCain's finally agreed."

"Mark?!" Cassie exclaimed.

"Cassie, go back to the hotel," he ordered, desperate to get her out of there.

"Mark, you can't do th-"

"Go back to the hotel!"

But as Mark looked into Cassie's eyes, his heart sank. The look she held told him that she wasn't going to leave. Mark was getting ready to repeat himself again when Micah emerged from the crowd, bewilderment on his face.

"Mark, what are you doing?"

"A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do, Micah. You said yourself they're all laughing at me."

"But-"

"I'm not changing my mind!"

"Well somebody else is going to have to officiate, because I'm certainly not going to."

Much to Micah's dismay, that didn't do anything. Willie readily jumped in to get things started. Mark saw Mr. Wilson force his way to the front of the crowd, notepad and pencil in hand.

Mark and Bryce stood back to back, then took steps apart as Willie counted; Cassie and Micah both trying to talk Mark out of it.

When Willie reached ten, both men turned. Those watching only heard a single shot go off and turned to see a cloud of smoke surrounding Mark.

Mark slowly approached the man and squatted down to Bryce's level, anger on his face. Bryce slowly sat up, holding his right wrist in his other hand.

"Finish me off! You can't do this!"

"I tried to tell you no, Bryce. But you just wouldn't listen."

Mark stood and walked away, Cassie running up to him. As Mark put an arm around his wife, he looked around to see Pete long gone.

"Well Mark," Willie began as he walked up to the couple. "I guess we were all wrong."

"I know."

Mark turned and started walking Cassie to the hotel, visibly upset. Upon reaching the lobby, Mark told Cassie to go ahead without him.

"Aren't you joining us?"

"Start without me, I have to tell Uncle Johnny what happened."

"Mark-"

"And stay here this time."

Cassie was taken aback by Mark's tone of voice and watched in confusion as he walked away. When she got to the restaurant, Cassie took Daniel from Rachael and explained what had happened.

Mark crossed the street and walked into the marshal's office just as Micah was leaving. Johnny looked up, a look on his face Mark didn't recognize.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm surprised you're here," Johnny began, accusation in his voice. "Thought you'd be over at the saloon celebrating your…" the marshal quieted, realizing he knew his nephew better than this. "...I'm sorry, Mark. If you agreed to the gunfight, I'm sure you had a good reason."

"I didn't really have much of a choice..." Mark dropped into a chair across from his uncle.

Seeing the look in Mark's eyes, Johnny realized the young rancher was quite shaken.

"How are you doing?"

"...A lot better than I would be if I had killed him."

"But?"

"But Paul's dead and… I would have preferred it if Bryce would have left town the first time I told him no."

"You taught him a lesson he needed to learn, and won't ever forget."

"That doesn't mean I have to be happy about the fact that I was the one who taught it to him."

"If it had been anyone else, Mark, the man would be dead right now. He's lucky it was you."

Mark shrugged and shook his head.

"...I know you've been doing everything you can to avoid this. What made you agree all of a sudden?"

"...He forced my hand, Uncle Johnny. Pete… he had a gun on Cassie. I… I didn't have a choice."

Johnny came around the desk and sat on its edge as he put a hand on Mark's shoulder.

"You alright?"

"No… not really. I suppose that's why I'm here…"

"You want to talk about it?"

"...Everything just stopped. I didn't want to do it, but I didn't have a choice. She and Micah were standing there, begging me to not do it… and to be honest, for a moment, I had to put Cassie out of my mind. I was already shaking bad enough, I couldn't…" The guilt Mark felt was evident in his voice. "...I couldn't let myself think about her."

"Mark, you did what you had to do to get you both out of that situation alive. In letting yourself forget about Cassie for a moment, you allowed yourself to make sure you were focused enough to save both of you." Johnny hesitated, unsure of how to ask his question. "...I know the first time I used my gun on someone… it wasn't easy. How are you doing with that part of it?"

"...It's actually not my first time, but it's no easier. He asked for it, literally… but… I wish it didn't have to be this way. I honestly don't understand how I even hit him. Like I said… I was shaking so bad…"

"...From what I hear, people are saying you were as fast as your Pa with that thing."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want a reputation, Uncle Johnny. I don't want to have to worry about my family being used against me. I don't want to have to be constantly looking over my shoulder for the next Bryce Perry. I just want a normal life. I don't want Daniel to grow up the way I did, outlaws and gunslingers around every corner."

"Well you don't have much control over that, take it from one who knows."

"You're real reassuring."

"I know some days can be hard, real hard. But know that if you ever need someone to talk to, your Pa and I have been dealing with reputations for a long time. We'll be here for you every step of the way, no matter what. We've got your back, kid."

"Thanks Uncle Johnny."

Mark and Johnny talked for a while longer before Mark joined his family at the hotel. Cassie and Rachael both tried making conversation, but Mark didn't seem to be in the mood for small talk.

The rest of the day, Cassie noticed Mark was quite agitated. She tried to chalk it up to what had happened, but it didn't make sense to her. She didn't understand why Mark was distancing himself from her.

That night, Cassie woke to the sound of the front door closing. Realizing Mark wasn't in bed beside her, Cassie put on her robe and made her way outside to see Mark sitting on the porch steps.

"Mark, what are you doing out here?" Cassie sat down, looking into Mark's face.

"...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Is something the matter?"

"I just need some time to think; go back to bed, I'll be there in a while."

"Mark, what's wrong?"

Still battling with the events of the day, Mark tried to keep calm and get Cassie to go back inside.

"I'm fine, I just need some time alone."

"We can talk about it… I understand if you're shook up by what happened today."

"No, Cassie, you don't understand."

"Mark…"

Mark suddenly stood and started to walk across the yard towards the barn. Cassie quickly followed and caught up to Mark, placing a hand on his arm.

"Help me understand, then."

Mark turned towards his wife, shaking his head and sighing in frustration.

"Please, Cassie, just give some time to sort this one through."

"This isn't like you. Mark, whatever's wrong, you can tell me. I'm your wife, and-"

"And I told you to stay at the hotel!"

Cassie stood there speechless, shocked Mark had yelled at her.

"I told you to go to the hotel, and you didn't listen to a word I said! I knew something was off about the whole thing, that's why I told you to stay with Rachael and the kids!"

"I was worried about you!"

"You think I wanted my wife standing there while I participated in a gunfight?!"

"It's not like you had to do it! What if things had gone the other way? Do _you_ think I wanted to tell your father how I watched you die again?!"

"You know I didn't want to be in a gunfight today!"

"Well you certainly weren't forced into it," Cassie scoffed.

"HE HAD A GUN ON YOU!"

Mark's voice echoed through the barn, leaving an eerie silence behind. Tears welled in Cassie's eyes as she cupped her mouth with her hand. Mark dropped his rifle and wrapped his arms around his wife as Cassie began shaking. They slowly sank to the ground as tears fell down both of their faces.

"I'm sorry," Mark whispered, rocking her back and forth. "I didn't… I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't mean to tell you this way. I didn't mean to yell."

"I…" Cassie's voice broke as she cried. "I could've been the reason… if… if he had killed you…"

"No, Cassie," Mark firmly said, putting his hands on either side of her face. "What happened today was Bryce's fault. His and his alone. ...He could've just as easily sent Pete to the hotel or picked someone else. I… I'm sorry I yelled. I'm not angry with you… I'm angry with Bryce for using you against me… I'm angry at myself for putting you in danger."

Cassie let Mark pull her into his arms again as she shook her head.

"You didn't put me in danger, Mark. ...You're right, I didn't listen to you. I'm sorry I argued with you. ...I'm sorry I pushed you for answers. I should have listened when you said you needed time… and I should have listened when you tried to get me to go back to the hotel..."

Looking down and seeing the look in Cassie's eyes, Mark wanted to make one thing clear.

"I don't want you blaming yourself. Like I said, he could've sent Pete to the hotel or picked someone else. He would've forced me into it, sooner or later. ...But I do need to know that you will trust me when I tell you to do something. You know I wouldn't ever do anything to hurt you. It's… you know it's not because I want to try to control you. But I love you, and I need you to trust me."

Cassie slowly nodded as she pressed herself closer to Mark's chest.

"...What's going to happen to them?"

"Unfortunately, there's nothing Uncle Johnny can do. But Pete ran off, and I don't think Bryce will be bothering us any time soon, what with a busted wrist."

"Mark, are you alright?"

"...I will be." Mark gently rested his chin on the top of Cassie's head.

"Mark… I'm sorry for accusing you like that. I don't know where that came from, I…"

"We were both upset, I understand."

There were several moments of silence before Mark spoke again.

"You know what we haven't done for a long time?"

"What?" Cassie asked, looking up at Mark.

"How does a midnight snack sound?"

Cassie chuckled through her tears as Mark started wiping them away.

"I think that sounds like an excellent idea, Mr. McCain."

**7MC7**

The weeks passed, but Cassie knew Mark was still troubled. What confused her the most, however, was that Mark was open and willing to talk about what happened. When they spoke of the day of the gunfight, he didn't seem particularly bothered by that event. She tried to not worry, but Mark's demeanor and lack of focus concerned her.

One evening towards the beginning of October, Rachael was spending the night at Charlotte's and Mark and Cassie were having supper with Lou and Johnny at the hotel. Lydia, Madison, and Madelyn could hardly sit still in their seats, sliding under the table and switching places constantly. Part way through their meal, Lou suddenly gasped and grabbed Johnny's arm.

"Lou?"

Lou didn't reply, but Johnny could see the pain she was in.

"Lou?"

"It's too early; I can't..." Lou cried out in pain as she grabbed her stomach.

"We'll take the girls home," Mark told his uncle. "You get her to Doc's.

Johnny helped his wife out of her seat before carrying her out of the hotel.

"What happened to Mama?" Madelyn asked as she looked up at Cassie.

"Your Ma's gonna have the baby."

Madelyn clapped in excitement, Madison, Daniel, and Lydia soon mimicking her. Mark and Cassie made sure the girls finished eating before walking them back over to the Gibbs'. Laura and Ben were sitting out on the front porch talking when they saw Mark and Cassie coming up the walk.

"...Where are Mr. and Mrs. Gibbs?" Laura asked in concern as Michael climbed into her lap.

"Lou went into labor while we were at dinner," Cassie answered.

Ben turned to Laura and suggested they go out another evening.

"You two go have fun, we'll watch the girls and Michael," Mark offered.

"Are you sure?" Laura asked.

"Go on. Ben, you just have her back here at a respectable hour," Mark teasingly warned.

"I will."

Mark and Cassie smiled as they watched the couple leave. Mark then turned to see the girls and Michael running in circles around the porch.

"...I really didn't think this one through. We're way outnumbered."

"How much trouble can…" Cassie stopped as she thought about what she was about to say. "...No, you didn't think this one through."

Several hours later, Mark and Cassie finally had all the children asleep. Mark held a sleeping Daniel as he sat on the couch with an arm around Cassie.

"And I thought keeping up with Daniel and Lydia was hard…" Cassie let out a contented sigh as she rested her head on Mark's shoulder.

They sat there for several minutes enjoying the peace and quiet until Mark suddenly turned towards his wife.

"Cassie, I need to make a trip to see Ma and Pa."

"What?"

"I know you miss them as much as I do, but I need to talk to my Pa about something… and I need to do it alone."

"Does this have to do with whatever's been eating at you the last few weeks?"

"...Has it been that obvious?"

Cassie nodded in response.

"...There's something I need to work out with my Pa. Not really work out, but…"

"You don't have to explain. I wondered if it had to do with your parents… I know you're more worried about your Ma than you want to let on."

"Thanks for understanding."

Cassie looked up and gave Mark a kiss on the cheek.

"How long will you be gone?"

"Probably six or seven days. It'll take four to get there and back if I make good time. Then I want a few days to visit with Ma and Pa."

"When are you thinking about leaving?"

"As long as everything goes alright with Aunt Lou's delivery, I'd like to leave Monday. I'll see about hiring one of the hands to take care of the ranch while I'm gone… and I'd feel a lot better if you stayed in town."

"I'll ask Ned if we can stay with them."

The door swung open as Ben and Laura stepped inside.

"It's a boy," Laura happily announced.

"So that's what took you so long," Mark teased as he and Cassie stood. "Any complications?"

"Doc said he's a few weeks early, but Mrs. Gibbs and the baby are just fine. Doc's keeping them overnight."

"How's Uncle Johnny?"

"To say he's excited would be an understatement," Ben answered.

"Mr. Gibbs asked if you and Cassie might stay the night," Laura began. "I told him I could handle the girls and Michael, but…"

"We wouldn't hear of it," Mark assured.

"I best be taking my leave," Ben said. "Have a goodnight, Laura."

"Goodnight."

"Ben, I'll walk you out," Mark offered.

The two men walked out to the barn where Ben began saddling his horse.

"...Ben, I've got to ask. What are your intentions with Laura?"

"My intentions?"

"You know what I mean."

"...I want to marry her."

"How much has she told you about her past?"

"I know about her parents, fiancé, and everything that happened, if that's what you mean. ...And I'm ever grateful for everything you did for Laura. ...I had intended to ask Mr. Gibbs for her hand later this month."

"I'm glad to hear it. ...I've seen how much you mean to her, but I… I didn't want to see her heart broken again."

"Do I seem like someone who would do that?" Ben asked, somewhat annoyed.

"No… why?"

"Because you're the fourth person to ask me about my intentions with Laura since we started courting. You and Mr. Gibbs I can understand. But your deputy and former marshal, that I don't understand at all."

"I'm sorry; I guess our suspicion is two fold. Laura's been through so much and means so much to this community, we don't want to see her hurt."

"And the second reason?"

"Anna Osborne was courting a man who was seeing another woman at the same time. It all came out shortly before you arrived. ...So we're all a little protective."

"I can understand. But I really do love Laura, Mark, and I intend to make her my wife before the year's end."

"Well then, the best of luck to you."

**8MC8**

The next morning, Johnny brought Lou and Peter Henry Gibbs home. Despite his lack of sleep, Johnny was full of excitement as he introduced his son to Mark and Cassie.

Realizing his wife would want some more time with Lou and the new baby, Mark said he was going to run some errands in town before coming back to pick Cassie and the children up. Mark left chuckling at Johnny, who was completely oblivious to anything that didn't have to do with Peter.

Mark's first stop was to see Micah, who he found gearing up for a fishing trip.

"Wanna come along?"

"Thanks, but I've got stuff to take care of back at the…" Mark let out a long groan.

"What is it?"

"The cows… they're going to be all out of sorts… it's been a whole day since they've been milked…"

"At least it wasn't longer. What can I do for you?"

"Can I have that letter you're holding onto for Cassie?"

"Sure." Micah walked to his desk and retrieved an envelope before handing it to Mark. "Don't you usually wait until the end of the year to revise them?"

"Long story. I'll bring another one on Sunday. ...You ever read yours?"

"...Honestly, I couldn't bring myself to do it. And I'm glad I didn't. I'd much rather get to read it with you standing by my deathbed than after your funeral service."

"That better not be any time soon."

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

"Good," Mark stated with a smile. "Enjoy your fishing trip."

"I will."

Mark said goodbye and made his way down the stairs. He stopped at the bottom and let out a deep breath before tearing open the envelope. Mark held it upside down until a key fell into his palm.

Putting the envelope in his back pocket, Mark headed towards the bank where he was greeted by John Hamilton.

"Mark, what can I do for you?"

"I need access to my safety deposit box, if you don't mind."

"Of course not."

Mr. Hamilton retrieved the box for Mark before showing him to a private room. He spent less than a minute inside before stepping out and handing the box back to John.

"Thanks."

"Anything else?"

"No, that's all."

"...About when you got back from the cattle drive…"

"You don't need to explain, Mr. Hamilton. If Pa didn't want me to know something, he's got a good reason for it. See you in church on Sunday."

Monday morning, Mark dropped Cassie, Rachael, Lydia, and Daniel off at the Osborne's. He said goodbye to each of them, Cassie last.

"I love you." Mark kissed his wife and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Don't burn Helen's kitchen down while I'm gone."

Cassie playfully slapped Mark before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ride careful."

"I will."

Mark got back in the buckboard and waved goodbye before driving back home, taking care of the team, and setting out on BlueBoy.

As Mark rode, he looked forward to seeing his parents again, but he also worried about the conversation he was wanting to have with his Pa. He wasn't sure how Lucas would react… and he was afraid of what his Pa's answer might be.

Mark didn't make camp until well past sunset that night. He slept until the sun started to color the morning sky, and then mounted up again.

**9MC9**

"Are you sure?"

"Lucas, I'll be fine; you've hardly had any rest the last couple days. And there's no point in you paying for a hotel room if you're not going to use it."

"If anything happens, I want someone to get me right away."

"Of course."

Lucas bent down and gave his wife a kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"See you in the morning."

As the door closed behind Lucas, Milly gently laughed and shook her head. Turning up the lamp on the nightstand, Milly grabbed a book and started reading. An hour passed before a soft knock sounded at the door.

"Come in," Milly called without looking up.

"I was told I could find Milly McCain here?"

A huge smile crossed Milly's face as she looked up and saw Mark walking in, flowers in hand.

"Mark, what on earth are you doing here?" Milly asked as Mark bent down and gave her a hug. "It's wonderful to see you!"

"It's good to see you; I've missed you a lot." Mark set the flowers down on the nightstand and took a seat beside Milly as he took her hand. "How are you feeling?"

"A whole lot better now that you're here. Was your father in on this?"

"No, Pa doesn't know I'm here. Speaking of which, where is he?"

"I finally convinced him to get some rest over at the hotel for a little while. He's here most of the time and is going to wear himself out if he doesn't take it easier."

"Sounds like Pa alright. So, when does the doctor say you can get out of here? You're looking a whole lot better."

"We're looking at maybe the beginning of November, but the doctor said not to get our hopes up, which is why we hadn't said anything yet. How are things back home?"

"Things are good. Lou had the baby last week. It was a boy, Peter Henry. He was a few weeks early, but he and Aunt Lou are healthy and Uncle Johnny couldn't be prouder."

"And why am I just now finding out about this?" Milly teasingly admonished. "...How's Lydia? I know Lucas said she was having a hard time at the beginning."

"She still misses you a lot, but she's adjusted. We're gonna have one happy little girl on our hands when you come home."

"I can't wait to go back home… being away from everyone has been difficult."

"I'm sure it has been; I know how much we all wish you could be home."

"Soon, hopefully."

"Oh, I forgot… Helen's expecting."

"Oh, that's wonderful! When is she due?"

"I think they said April… I don't exactly remember."

"Are they wanting a boy or a girl?"

"I don't think they really have a preference. Although I think Catherine is wanting a granddaughter."

Milly continued to ask questions about everyone back in North Fork. After visiting with his Ma for a few hours, Mark knew he should let her rest for a while and started to take his leave.

"Do you know what room Pa is staying in at the hotel?"

"Fourteen."

"Well I'll let you get some sleep. Love you."

Mark gave Milly a kiss on the cheek as she replied, "Love you too."

Lucas was in the middle of reading a newspaper when he heard a knock on the door. Grabbing his rifle on the way, the rancher stood to answer the door.

"Ye… Mark?!" Lucas threw his arms around his son before letting him inside. "What are you doing here?"

"I figured it was about time I paid you and Ma a visit."

"It's good to see you, Son." Lucas offered Mark a chair as he sat on the bed. "How long are you here for?"

"A day or two. I didn't want to leave the ranch for long, but I figured Tom could handle it for a week."

"I take it you rode out here, then?"

Mark nodded as he stretched his tall frame.

"Got in a few hours ago and stopped to see Ma."

"I'm glad you're here, I'm sure your visit meant a lot to Milly. She and I were just talking about you this morning, remembering back to when she owned the store."

"Those were some good times, for sure."

"How is-"

"Pa," Mark interrupted Lucas, but then he quieted before going on. "I… I want to catch up, but… there's something we've got to talk about, first."

Lucas looked at Mark and saw a very distant, very worried look in his son's eye.

"What's the matter, Son?"

"...I did want to make this trip to see you and Ma, but there's something… that... that's been bothering me for a while. I… I didn't want to be a burden on you or cause any tension, but…"

"You know you can talk to me about anything, anytime."

"...I know we can't gone on worrying about "what if…," but… Pa, I know how much you love Ma. I know how much you worry about her. I know I can't fully understand, but I understand some of how hard it was on you when my mother died. I don't blame you for leaving Enid… I know how much her death hurt both of us. But… but I know that if something happened to Ma now… I couldn't just pick up and leave. North Fork... it's my home, it's where our family is. When you came to tell us about the surgery and everything I… I saw the way you looked."

"How did I look?"

"...Like you did when Ma died." Mark hesitated and shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "I'm tryin' to be strong for everyone, Pa. But… but I can't do this if… I… I'm worried that…"

"You're worried that if we lose your Ma, you'll lose me, too?"

Mark slowly nodded, tears forming in his eyes. He stood, turning his back towards Lucas and shoving his hands into his back pockets.

"Pa… losing Ma was one of the hardest things we've gone through, but we were able to make it through because we were together. I… I can't lose you too. I… I need to know that… even if the worst happens… I need to know that you'll be there. Not just for me, but Rachael and Lydia, too. ...They need you as much as I do. And I… Pa..."

Lucas got up and put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Mark, I love you. I ran away from you once, but I promised that I wouldn't ever let that happen again and I intend to keep that promise. No matter what happens, you and I are going to stick together to provide a home for our family. No matter what happens, Son, I'll always be here for you." Lucas turned Mark around and pulled him into an embrace. "And I don't want you to ever feel like you can't talk to me about something because you're afraid of being a burden. You are my son, and I don't care how old you are, I'll always be here to help you. You're not going to lose me."

Mark looked up at Lucas, feeling a little guilty.

"I'm sorry, Pa, I just..."

"Mark, you don't need to apologize. You've got a lot going on right now and I can't be there beside you like I wish I could be. I understand your concerns. If I thought you might be thinking on leaving, I'd be worried too."

"...Did it ever cross your mind?"

"No. This time, I knew it wasn't an option." Lucas slapped his son on the shoulder before they both sat down again. "...So, I hear you've been getting yourself into plenty of trouble while we've been gone."

"What?"

Lucas opened the nightstand drawer as he answered, "I saw this sitting in a stack of old newspapers at the hospital this week."

Mark took the newspaper from Lucas and read the headline.

"_Rifle Kid Spares Bryce Perry in Gunfight"_

Mark groaned as he tossed the newspaper aside.

"I hate that name…"

Lucas chuckled at his son's reaction but soon quieted, becoming more serious.

"...I know you just busted his hand, but I was surprised that you agreed to it."

Mark picked up the newspaper again and skimmed through the article before looking back up at Lucas.

"That's not the whole story."

"What was the whole story?"

"...Perry kept trying to intimidate me into the gunfight and I kept saying no. He and Paul Baker had a gunfight outside of town one day. I was really stupid… I should have known he was trying to draw me out. Afterwards, he came up to me and we got to talking. ...He said someone else was going to get hurt if I didn't cooperate. I turned around and saw his cohort behind Cassie with a hand on his gun. I didn't have a choice."

"Are you handling it alright?"

"Uncle Johnny and I talked that afternoon and have talked a few times since. It was hard, it still is hard, but… I'm not scared like I was at first."

"Why was he gunning for you?"

"You remember when I came back from that horse auction in Silas and told you about the two men that tried to force me into a gunfight?"

"That was them?"

Mark nodded.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that, but I'm proud of the way you handled it."

"I only did what I've seen you do over and over again." Mark briefly paused before changing the subject. "...How's Ma doing, really?"

"It's slow, but we are making progress. The doctor still has some major concerns, but… we're hopeful."

"And how are you doing?"

"Honestly, it's been hard, but knowing you've got everything under control back home, and that you and the rest of the family are waiting for us back home, has made it easier. Everything going alright at the ranch?"

"Yeah. I was sure glad when the cattle drive ended, though."

"How's everyone doing?"

Father and son spent several hours catching up before calling it a night and turning in. They had breakfast together the next morning before heading to the hospital. As they walked up to Milly's room, they could hear Milly arguing with the doctor.

"Walking around for a few minutes isn't going to kill me."

"Mrs. McCain, I still think it's best to rest a while longer before you exert yourself."

"I've been doing nothing but rest for the last three months…"

Milly and the doctor looked up as they heard Mark and Lucas enter the room.

"What, don't like getting a taste of your own medicine?" Lucas teased as Mark chuckled.

"Oh don't you start," Milly warned. "You getting shot in the back and then you, Mark Warren, nearly getting yourself killed are entirely different stories."

The doctor looked at the two men in bewilderment, causing Mark and Lucas to laugh harder.

"They're both long stories," Lucas told the man.

"Doc, what if we took her out in a wheelchair to get some fresh air?" Mark suggested.

"Now that, I would be alright with. Just make sure she stays in the wheelchair."

Fifteen minutes later, Mark was pushing Milly's wheelchair out the front door of the hospital, Lucas carrying both of their rifles. She took a deep breath in, enjoying the fresh air.

"It feels like forever since I've been outside."

"Well Ma, where do you want to go first?"

"As long as it's not back in there, I'm happy."

They spent an hour walking around town before Lucas noticed Milly beginning to tire and suggested they head back to the hospital.

Lucas and Mark spent the rest of the day with Milly before returning to the hotel that evening. Mark looked at his Pa, happy to see that Lucas seemed less stressed and that he carried a content smile on his face. As they were getting ready for bed, Lucas turned to Mark.

"...Do you know when you're leaving?"

"...I should probably head out tomorrow morning. I wish I could stay longer, but…"

"You have a wife and son of your own at home who I'm sure you're missing a whole lot right now."

Mark nodded as he sat down in the chair and started taking his boots off.

"Pa… you remember the day we arrived in North Fork, the turkey shoot?"

"What about it?"

"Ever since the shootout with Bryce… I've been thinking about that day. I never really put two in two together… was I the reason you threw the match?"

Lucas nodded as he sat down across from Mark and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"It was a similar situation to what happened with Cassie."

"You know, that situation with Bryce was another one of those times where I suddenly understood some of the things you said I would when I got older. Having Cassie there… it completely incapacitated me."

"I wish that was something you weren't able to understand…"

"It was going to come, sooner or later."

There were a few moments of silence before Lucas spoke.

"There's something you want to ask; what is it?"

"...Pa, how do you do it? I know you've been put in some pretty tough spots because I was there, and after having Cassie used against me like that…"

"It's not easy, Mark, but you find ways to remind yourself that it's in the past, and you pray it doesn't happen again."

"And if it does?"

"You cross that bridge when you get to it. You can only focus on so many things, don't let the future be one of them. Enjoy what is, and don't live in fear of what could be."

"... I'm sorry for all the worryin' I caused ya growing up… looking back, I don't know how one boy could get himself into so much trouble…"

"You know what they say; like father like son."

"Oh yes, you, wild, wild Lucas…"

The way Mark said it made Lucas eye his son curiously.

"Just what is that supposed to mean?"

"Uh… well… you know, Uncle Johnny and how he likes to tell stories."

"Uhuh," Lucas continued to eye his son before shaking his head. "If you're leaving tomorrow, we better go ahead and turn in."

"Goodnight, Pa."

The next morning, Mark said goodbye to Milly before Lucas walked him to the livery to get BlueBoy.

After Mark finished saddling his horse, he turned to his Pa, wishing he didn't have to say goodbye.

"We'll be back home in no time. I love you, Son. Thanks for making the trip."

"I love you too."

Lucas gave Mark a hug before slapping him on the shoulder and then watching his son mount up.

"Make sure and let us know when you get back home."

"I will."

Mark started to urge BlueBoy forward, but suddenly stopped and turned back around.

"Pa?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for always being there."

"We make a good team, Son. We're gonna last a long time."


End file.
